Persephone Beaumont and the Dark Lord's Mission
by FrequentlyDazzled93
Summary: Persephone is a young French pureblood who would do just about anything for the Dark Lord. What happens when Voldemort chooses her for the one task that she may not be able to fulfil. Falling in love with the enemy was never part of the plan. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry its been a while. again. I have once again been sorting through my FanFic account because it was a complete mess. This story was previously deleted because I didn't think I would have time to update it very often. But then I realised that isn't fair on you guys. And not that many people have read this story anyway. So to any new readers HELLO! You guys must know the drill by now. Please review because I would like to see where YOU would like to this story to go. I have some ideas for the main plot but my side-plot bunnies have decided to go into hibernation this winter. Enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. Everything you recognize ISN'T MINE! And I am earning no money from it. Anything you don't recognize IS mine. But I'm still not earning any money from it. Just to make it clear.**

* * *

Chapter One

Persephone Beaumont was a pure-blood witch from the French countryside. Up to the age of 11 she was home schooled at the mansion she called home. It barely passed as a farm house on the outside never mind the charm work on the house that meant inside it was in fact huge. Persephone adored her home and had studied magic since she first could hold a wand. Her 3 elder sisters, Rebekah, Isabelle and Nicolette had already come of age and left Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Persephone was getting ready to follow in their footsteps, already a very accomplished and talented witch. As was her nature of a pure-blood witch she believed that she was better than most, even aged 11.

"Mother, will it be soon? I have grown tired of waiting…" Persephone had charmed some spare parchment into paper-birds and was watching them fly around the room.

"The Port-Key is scheduled for midnight Persephone, don't be impatient. It makes you sound petulant and rude. People are watching Persephone always remember that." Her mother chastised her and went back to reading today's copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Why do you bother reading that nonsense Mother? There will be nothing that is actually relevant or accurate in there. You've said so before yourself. I find that news is all propaganda." With that, blue light shot out the end of her wand and the paper birds slammed into the ground and disintegrated. Persephone smiled at this.

"I must keep up with that is happening in England, I need to be aware if something happens. This is why we are moving there in the first place. Haven't we been through this already?"

"Yes, I still don't understand it though,"

"I never said you needed to understand it. Now hold on tight, 30 seconds to go now." And the port-key was activated.

Sebastian Beaumont was waiting at the gates of the new Beaumont Manor to greet his wife and daughter. House elves had already sorted everyone's belongings into the relevant room and Persephone was pleased. The house looked almost like a castle with the tall turrets and towers. It was set on the top of a cliff and Persephone could see the sea far below.

"Oh Father its perfect!" she gushed. She could already imagine herself walking down the ancient corridors in elegant dress robes ordering around house elves.

"Now now Persephone. Perfection is simply a way of getting what you want. How many times have I told you that? There is literally no such thing as something perfect." Her father nodded in her direction and quickly led the way up to the grand house. Persephone sulked and trailed far behind her parents. She had been brought up with pure-blood morals and she was expected to live by them. She caught whispers of her parents' conversation.

"This is a house worthy of the Dark Lord, Sebastian. You should be proud. How did you get such a place at such short notice anyway?" she asked him in hushed tones. The Dark Lord… this sparked Persephone's interest. She worshipped her master and was always eager to hear more about him. It was her ambition to swear her loyalty to the Dark Lord as soon as she knew enough magic to be useful to him. She was her parents' daughter after all.

"Don't talk such things here Anya. What humble house could ever be worthy of the Dark Lord. But in fact I am quite proud of this place. I called in a few favours from an old friend. Mr Lucius Malfoy was more than willing to… arrange something for this house. His wife, Narcissa, was rather fond of it so it took some bargaining to get it my love. You will be happy here I assume?" Persephone dragged her feet and lost interest. There was no more discussion of the Dark Lord.

It was not long before the family reached the house and inside a delicious meal was prepared. It was no more than Persephone expected. Good food, grand houses and conversations involving the Dark Lord were something she had been brought up with.

Persephone found that England wasn't too different to France. The language was different but the currency was the same, Gringott's was an English bank originally anyway. English was Persephone's first language because she had been taught to speak it in the house. It was the language the Dark Lord spoke first and foremost. She learnt quickly that speaking of the Dark Lord in public would earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, the English wizarding prison. The Dark Lord (or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) was feared the most in his own country, as well as he was worshipped the most here. Most of his Death Eater's (excluding the Beaumonts) were English.

She was to be home-schooled permanently at her request. Persephone Beaumont would not be seen dead at the stupid excuse for a school the English called Hogwarts. The Dark Arts were strictly forbidden and the school was run by Albus Dumbledore, a wizard who was currently leading the resistance to the Dark Lord. People said that Dumbledore was the only wizard that the Dark Lord was afraid of. Persephone flat-out refused to be any part of that school. Even her father's insistence that other pure-blood followers of the Dark Lord let their children attend Hogwarts would not persuade her to set foot in that filthy school. Draco Malfoy was either a coward or not a true follower of the Dark Lord. Either of which Persephone resented. So she set to work learning more and more advanced dark magic until she was at least as competent as her parents. She was quick and she was intelligent, but most of all she was dedicated. By the time Persephone was 15 she was probably the most skilled witch of her age.

"_Avada Kedavra_," with is shot of green light the bird, that had been chirping far too cheerily, was lying dead on the floor. Persephone smiled. She took pleasure in the act of killing. She twirled her wand around in her fingers as if admiring it. The fifteen inch, rosewood and dragon heartstring wand was her most prized possession. To her, it was power. It was everything she admired, sought and valued. After all, the Beaumont family crest was adorned with the words "_Vox est panton_". Power is everything. A light cough came from behind her and within seconds Persephone was on her feet from under the tree she had been sitting under, wand pointing in the direction of the cough. When she saw who it was she quickly lowered her wand and bowed deeply.

"For what do I owe the pleasure of your company, master?" she was quick to make up for her mistake of taking the Dark Lord to be an intruder. A threat to her? The Dark Lord was a threat, but not to his faithful Persephone. Aged 15 and she was already his most powerful weapon.

"It is time…"He said this with his gleaming red eyes glistening with anticipation. They had both been waiting for this moment for too long. Persephone's breath hitched in her throat before she almost ran forward and fell to her knees, offering her arm to the Dark Lord. This seemed to amuse him.

"Ahhh Miss Beaumont," he said her name almost as a caress. He felt a pitiful lurch in his stomach that he often got around Persephone. He disgusted himself that he had followed power to the very end, so far that he was now unable to love. Because if he could have been able to, Persephone would have been a very useful wife indeed. But now the thought of physical affection repulsed him and that saddened him a little. For it had not always been this way. "You are the one person I know I can count on. Welcome to the family." He lightly placed his wand tip on the inside of her wrist and she blanched in pain. Within a few seconds the dark mark was gleaming black contrasting against her chalky parlour. "It looks good on you." He said this with the air of someone admiring a new dress or a necklace.

Persephone was still kneeled before her master and she could feel the power inside her itching to get out. She had finally achieved what she had wanted since the night she heard that the Dark Lord had returned and she had moved to England. She was almost smug about the way the Dark Lord regarded her and her parents couldn't have been prouder.

"I assume, my lord, that there is reason that you have chosen this precise day, this precise moment to finally give me what we have both wanted for such a long time." She purred before standing up again at Voldemort's request. He laughed coldly.

"You never cease to amaze me with your abilities Persephone." He nodded and smirked which was the closest he ever became to smiling. "You are quite right of course. There is something that only you can do for me Miss Beaumont. You won't like it though I must warn you." Persephone resisted the urge to roll her eyes in front of her master.

"I will do anything for you, my lord. I am your humble servant." She recited. There was no worry in her voice. No matter what the Dark Lord asked her to do, no matter how unpleasant it was. She would endure it and feel proud to be the one to do it.

"I want you to become friends with Harry Potter." Persephone's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You want me to what?" It was one of the very rare occasions that Persephone let her temper get away with her. It always amused the Dark Lord to the point where he had to stop himself from laughing out loud. She was always so serious and calm that when she showed her true emotion it made a nice change.

"You heard what I said Persephone." He said struggling to keep his manner serious.

"I apologise my Lord, I don't know what came over me. Of course I will do anything you say." And with that Persephone Beaumont, faithful servant to the Dark Lord was back. "How do you wish for me to do this?" she asked in a business-like manner. She was twiddling with her wand again.

"You are to attend 5th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." His words twisted as he said the name of the school. "No doubt you will automatically be sorted into Slytherin house but you must make it your mission to befriend Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived. He has been decidedly hard to kill Miss Beaumont so I have decided that maybe he would be better off on this side of the picket-fence. It does seem like such a waste also to have to kill such a… talented young boy. I want you to convince him, in anyway you can, that he rightfully belongs with us. Do you think you are capable of such a task? It will be difficult and it will mean spending a lot of time with… undesirables."

"I will succeed Master. I won't disappoint you." She bowed low once before turning on her heel and stalking off to the house. The Dark Lord watched her leave with no doubt in his mind that he picked the correct person for the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing much to add! Please review. I could really do with the encouragement right now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. Everything you recognize ISN'T MINE! And I am earning no money from it. Anything you don't recognize IS mine. But I'm still not earning any money from it. Just to make it clear.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Persephone scowled into the mirror when she saw who had approached the doorway to her bed-chamber. Draco Malfoy simply smirked.

"Going somewhere Beaumont?" he asked with a sneer, gesturing to the trunk laid open on the bed.

"As a matter of fact I am." Persephone's eyes glinted the way they did when she knew something that someone else didn't. "We're going to be spending a lot more time together this year, Malfoy. Being classmates and all." She waited for the news to sink in. Draco looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. Persephone Beaumont was attending Hogwarts? What was this world coming to? Malfoy stayed silent.

It was not something that she would have admitted out loud but she was glad that Draco also attended Hogwarts at that moment. In meant that she already had someone else to help carry out the plan she had formulated in her mind, the night before, when the Dark Lord told her of her mission.

"I'm going to need your help Malfoy." She worked to keep the sneer out of her voice. If she wanted this proud stupid boy to help her with her plans then she was going to have to be at least civil with him. "And before you say anything. This is a mission for the Dark Lord. And you_ will_help me." Her eyes bore into Draco and he hated to admit the fact that the glare sent shivers of fear down his spine. "Now I know you're not officially a death eater yet-" Draco broke her off.

"What do you mean? Neither are you so don't go around acting like you're so much-" now it was Persephone's turn to interrupt. She gingerly lifted up the sleeve of her robe to reveal the inky black brand on her arm.

"Who isn't a death eater Malfoy?" she sneered. His shock to seeing the Dark Mark plainly on her arm was something he hadn't experienced before. He knew that this day would come eventually but still; Persephone was fifteen years old. Barely more than a child. Draco would know seeing as he was only a few months older than the girl stood in front of him. He cursed himself when he realised that the reason he was acting so negatively towards this _improvement_ was the simple fact that he was jealous. This was HIS dream and Persephone was getting ever little thing that he wanted in life. Draco was spoilt and wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He fought to keep a pout from his aristocratic features.

"What is that you want help with, Beaumont." He spat at her. "Can't manage the Dark Lord's task by yourself? Too weak Beaumont?" Persephone resisted the urge to curse the pale blonde boy being so arrogant.

"If I could do it myself, why would I be asking you for help?" she narrowed her eyes. He hadn't said no yet so there was still a chance he would agree to this on civil terms rather than Persephone making him do what she wanted.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" the fear of the Dark Lord brought strange things out of people. Draco would do anything to keep on Voldemort's good side. Persephone simply smiled and invited Draco into her room. The door snapped shut behind him and the locks clicked.

The journey to King's Cross was comfortable and leisurely in one of her father's cars. Much to Persephone's displeasure Malfoy was draped across the other side of the cool leather back seat. She had been counting on this car-ride to collect her thoughts and get into the character she would be playing in the public eye for the next year.

Her parents had said goodbye to her at the door of Beaumont Manor and sent her off with her trunk packed and deep green robes swishing behind her. It was almost time for the two 5th years to get out of the car and make their way to platform 9¾.

"Do you know the plan?" Persephone was getting jittery. This was as close to nervousness as she had ever felt. This was not a test of her power. No, this was test of her acting skills. Her eyes narrowed at Malfoy.

"Yes. We've been through it so many times I believe it is engraved into the inside of my skull." He drawled.

"And Parkinson, Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle?" her voice like stone. A sure sign that she was worried.

"Yes they know the plan. Stop worrying Beaumont."

"Who's worrying?" she asked with a glare.

"Clearly you are. You keep playing with the hem of your robe." Persephone quickly dropped the fabric in her hand and Draco chuckled. "Seriously, this will all go to plan."

Persephone stepped onto the platform and gasped. She had never seen that amount of people her age. The noise was horrendous and it took a lot of strength for her not to put her hands over her ears. But of course, she had more dignity than that. Dignity was clearly lacking on platform 9¾ she could hardly believe that some of the parents were letting their children act like hooligans they were doing. Then she glanced at some of the parents and realised that she was not surprised.

"Shall we find a compartment?" she asked her companion but he had already stalked off to go meet Parkinson and Zabini who were stood a little way away from them. She followed him and nodded to Pansy and Blaise. They had met a few times at Malfoy Manor and at her own home and she was fairly sure she could trust them. They did not have a major role in the plan. All they had to do was not give her away.

The four made their way onto the train and settled into an empty compartment. Draco and Pansy had been made prefects this year but they hadn't bothered to go see the Head Boy and Head Girl to get their duties. Terrorizing first-years sounded a lot more fun. Draco, Pansy and Persephone slipped out of the compartment leaving Blaise reading one of his school textbooks. They soon met up with Crabbe and Goyle and entered the first compartment.

As fun as terrorising mudblood first-years was, Persephone grew impatient. She had witnessed the Weasley and Granger girl enter a compartment a little bit up the carriage. She knew that this would be where Harry Potter was if he was anywhere. She couldn't let herself get carried away with being the new girl. She had a mission to carry out.

It wasn't long before they moved down the corridor and Draco flung open the carriage door to reveal Harry Potter sat in a compartment with Granger, Weasley and three other students that Persephone didn't recognise. She peered over Goyle's shoulder with a fake startled look on her face.

"What?" Harry responded aggressively as Malfoy opened his mouth to speak. It looked as if Harry was in a particularly bad mood already. And they hadn't even got to Hogwarts yet.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention," Draco responded lazily. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments." His tone was not aggressive but you could almost see the loathing radiating from the tall blonde boy in front of Persephone.

She stood still in the background taking all this in. Harry sneered in an almost Slytherin like way.

"Yeah but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." The people in the carriage laughed and Persephone found herself biting back a smile. The kid was quick. She could give him that.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy" the Mudblood Granger girl retaliated. Persephone stopped herself from rolling her eyes. What an_ original_ comeback. Not.

"I seem to have touched a nerve. Well, just watch yourself Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you get out of line." Persephone wondered to herself what the emphasis on the word 'dogging' meant. Malfoy didn't do things like that without a reason behind them. Her thoughts were interrupted though when the Mudblood stood up abruptly with her wand pointing in their direction.

"Get out" she demanded. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered and went to move up the carriage. Persephone held back and shot a "poor defenceless new girl thinks the Slytherins were a bit harsh" look at Harry. He seemed surprised and his eyebrows shot up.

"Sorry," she mumbled and trailed up the carriage in a way that would make the Gryffindors think she was reluctant to go. So far so good. And with that… the plan began.


End file.
